


Vid: Holy

by catnap332



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: "You're acting all holy. Me, I'm just full of holes." Angsty character study of Lucifer, Season 1 only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created October 2016.  
> Artist is Frightened Rabbit.

Download at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nmf8oxovw9wy5hw/Holy2.mp4) 140mb MP4


End file.
